


not your typical playground romance

by orphan_account



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, small mention of abuse, with tiffany's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is always mean to Tiffany and she doesn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not your typical playground romance

"nonono- I'm not going and _you can't make me!_ "

Tiffany whines and cries and throws an entire tantrum for a good thirty minutes, until she's tired herself out and she simply lays at her mother's feet, clinging to her legs.

" _Please_ don't make me go."

"Honey," her mother leans down, prying her little hands off, "you _have_ to go- now _please_ finish getting dressed like I asked you."

This, of course, only makes Tiffany cry more. She shakes her head and tries her best to latch on to her mother's legs again, determined to stay in that spot for the rest of the day. "But the boys at school," she says, pleading still evident in her tone, "they're mean to me."

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating."

"I'm not!" Tiffany stands up and rubs at her tired eyes. "They're mean to me, they are!"

By _they,_ she really only means one specific boy, one who is mean and rude and is named Charles, but she desperately wants her mom to listen to her.

"One of them kicks me," she continues, "and he pulls my hair. One day he even tried to put gum in it!"

"Maybe he just wants to be friends with you." Her mother is clearly over it, guiding her daughter to the bathroom so she can finish getting her ready, and Tiffany is too busy firing off things to even notice.

"He doesn't want to be friends with me, he _hates_ me. He always pushes me off the swings like they're his, even though I get there first every day. He draws mean things and then leaves them on my desk so I get in trouble for it instead. And yesterday he _tripped_ me!"

She keeps listing the many ways this boy has shown he clearly has it out for her while her mother picks her up and sets her on the bathroom counter.

"Do you want me to let you in on a little secret?" her mother asks, a sure fire way to distract her daughter as she starts to run a brush through her knotted blonde hair.

Tiffany nods immediately.

"That's just how boys are. They're mean to you because they _like_ you."

It doesn't sound right to Tiffany, and she's still sure this boy hates her, but because she's seen her mother lock herself away in the bathroom and cake her face in makeup until the bruises her father put on her is gone far too many times, she tries her best to believe her.

She eventually agrees to go to school, but the miserable feeling stays with her for the entire day and it only grows worse when it's time for recess. That's usually when Charles decides it's the best time to strike. So when a pile of sand is kicked right onto her new pretty dress, she shrieks and turns around, expecting to see him- but it's another boy's face she's met with instead.

"Get out of the way!" the little boy-she recognizes him as one from her class, Derek Smith-sneers at her. "This is _my_ spot to play in."

"I was here fir-" Tiffany goes to insist, but before she can even finish someone else comes up from behind Derek and it takes her a few seconds to realize it's Charles and that he's hit Derek right on the nose.

Derek lets out a startled gasp- he almost immediately starts to cry, clutching at his nose and yelling about how he's going to go tell and then in a flash he's gone.

Once Tiffany is over her initial shock she turns to thank Charles, only to realize he's gone too.

The next day, Tiffany doesn't have as much of a problem with going to school. No one bothers her during class, no one bothers her during recess. It's not until lunch time that something actually happens.

Someone sits down in the empty spot next to her- and she doesn't even have to look over to see who it is, but she does anyway, and for the first time she actually smiles at Charles (he doesn't smile back).

There's a part of Tiffany that's still mad at him for being so mean to her the past few weeks, so she refuses to be the one to say the first word. She soon realizes he won't say anything either and they simply eat their lunches together in silence.

This continues for the rest of the week, until Friday when Charles slides her the other half of his sandwich and tells her she can call him Chucky.

Come Monday, Tiffany is _ecstatic_ about going to school.

She's standing outside waiting for the morning bell to ring when Erica Johnson walks up to her and starts showing off the new stickers her mom bought for her.

Tiffany doesn't bother pretending like she cares, she just nods and waits for Erica to finish.

"There's twenty five, so I can give one to everyone in our class," Erica gloats proudly. "Except for that Charles kid- he's _weird._ "

"He is not," Tiffany's eyes narrow as she finally speaks up.

"He is too!"

"If you don't give him one," Tiffany decides, "I'll just give him mine."

"Then you're weird too," a look of complete disgust shows on Erica's face, "you're _both_ weird."

A small feeling, almost close to an itch (one that will grow _much_ worse over the years), builds inside Tiffany and she decides she doesn't like Erica one bit.

The very next day, Erica Johnson sports a black eye that could put Derek Smith's bruised nose to shame.


End file.
